vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirito
Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Gun Gale Online= Summary Born on October 7, 2008, Kirigaya Kazuto was adopted by his uncle and aunt at the age of one, when his biological parents died in an accident. Kazuto treated his uncle and aunt as his parents and his cousin Leafa as his sister. Kazuto practiced Kendo but soon abandoned Kendo in favour of Computing. He was one of the lucky 1,000 people chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kirigaya Kazuto Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 17 in GGO (14 at the beginning of SAO; 16 at the beginning of ALO) Classification: Human Power and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Dual Sword Wielding, Unarmed Combat, Regeneration (Mid, but is extremely slow and not useful for combat), Tracking, Night Vision, Fishing (though he has really bad luck with it though), Flight (for 10 mins. before being required to land), Black smoke explosion spell, Illusion Creation, Magic (can imbue his swords with fire, ice, thunder and darkness), Hypersense (Can sense hostile intent), Magic Negation, Distinguish (Eliminating background noise by concentrating on an unnatural or certain sound to detect another player's movement) Attack Potency: Building level Speed: Supersonic+, with Hypersonic 'reaction speed 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Building level ' 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword | A couple dozen meters range in Beast Mode Standard Equipment: Elucidator, Dark Repulser (or what other dual swords on hand at the time) and Throwing Pick (SAO). Custom one-handed sword and the Holy Sword Excaliber (ALO). Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword and FN Five Seven Handgun (GGO). Intelligence: High combat intelligence and is very adaptable. Outside System Skill -''' Mislead ' - makes use of the enemy AI's learning function to throw it off by using moves outside of its predictions. Outside System Skill -' Arms Blast ' - destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weakpoint, showing knowledge of swords as well. Very knowledgable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats) but is otherwise, academically average. '''Weaknesses:' Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Dual wielding weapons of similar length risks said weapons clanging on each other, leaving the user open for attack. Also, dual wielding makes for excellent attack at the cost of defensibility. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Outside System Skills (OuSS) - As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. (OuSS) Spell Blast - Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a sword skill. The notable sword skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins , a 7-hit sword skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. (OuSS) Arms Blast - Destroys the enemy's weapon by hitting a weakpoint with a sword skill. (OuSS)' Hypersense' - The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. (OuSS) Distinguish - Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. (OuSS) Skill Connect - A combo attack of combo attacks. It allows the user to alternate sword skills with his left and right arm. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting him. Sword Skills (SS) - A series of moves or combo moves that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but its movements are fixed and it cannot be cancelled by the user after it starts. Contrary to its name, it does not have to be used with a sword. (SS)' Vorpal Strike ' - A sword skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay. (SS)' Sonic Leap' - A sword skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. (SS)' Embracer '- An unarmed sword skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. (SS) Meteor Break - A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. (SS)' Starburst Stream' - A devastating 16-hit sword skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to push Heathcliff's shield (the same shield that can catch the enormous 75th floor boss, Skullreaper's attack) and force the Gleam Eyes to try and catch it to stop the skill. Original Sword Skills (OSS) - Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. (OSS)' Howling Octave ' - A combination sword skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. (OSS)' Savage Fulcrum ' - A 3-hit sword skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. (OSS)' Lightning Fall' - A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack sword skills. Lightning Element. Magic - Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Kirito, as a Spriggan is naturally inclined towards illusion-based magic but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue his swords with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Kirito only. Spriggan Illusion Magic - Smokescreen ' - An unnamed magic that produces an emormous black smoke cloud centered around Kirito. Kirito, a spriggan is naturally immune to it and therefore can see through the smoke. '''Spriggan Illusion Magic - Beast Form ' - An unnamed magic that sucks up all of Kirito's remaining mana to transform him into a Gleam Eyes-esque beast but is built for speed instead of the Gleam Eyes' bulky strength build. This only increases his attack range due to the beast form's arm length, but it does not increase his stats in any way as it is only an illusion. Equipment ''Elucidator:'' Elucidator is Kirito's primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and was said to weigh a lot more than a regular sword. Provides minor boost in strength and agility, as well as armor apparently. ''Dark Repulser:'' Dark Repulser is a one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wields it alongside Elucidator. Provides minor boost in strength and agility according to its stats though a bit lower than that of Elucidator. Other notable weapons. '''Unnamed Longsword - A blue (black in the anime) one-handed longsword made by Lizbeth using a rare metal from Jotunheimr. It resembles Dark Repulser by how it looks. ALO only. Holy Sword Excalibur - The most powerful sword in ALO, taken by Kirito after their party's completion of "The Holy Sword of the Ice Palace" quest. Excalibur is referred to as "The Sword which cuts through all steel and tree" by the NPC character Urðr. It is said by word of god to have immense stat increase but to what extent is unknown (in the Q&A on whether or not Kirito can beat Yuki with dual wielding). ALO only. Kagemitsu G4 - A purple photon sword with a 1-meter long beam tube for a blade. It is extremely lethal in that it destroys bullets on impact, and presumably most metals as well. It is however stopped by extremely high durability metals like with Sterben's (Death Gun) Estoc made of starship metal. It is however, currently in Sinon's possession. GGO only. FN Five-Seven - A semi-automatic handgun that acts as Kirito's secondary weapon in GGO. It is, as its name suggests, 5.7mm caliber and has 20 rounds per magazine. GGO only. Key: SAO, ALO, and GGO | Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kylo Ren (Star Wars) Kylo Ren's Profile Guts (Berserk) Guts' Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Sword Art Online Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Illusionists Category:Science Fiction Characters